


Valentine like no other

by ElizabethMikaelson



Series: Love, Hizzie [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, everyone loves hope, it may look weird with this many ships but its not the way you might think, its valentines day so wohooo, this is my first hizzie fic in this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Hope wakes up and thinks her Valentine's day will be a good normal day like every other. But what happens is so not what she had thought could happen to her, even if the ending is just for her.akaEveryone is part of the Loving Hope Mikaelson team





	Valentine like no other

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from beside the fact my fingers started writing but i hope u enjoy it!!

Hope smiled as she woke up, rays of sunshine warming up her room. She slipped off the bed in silence, always the calm and slow sleepy girl. Her eyes focused on her phone as she went through her music, settling upon her favorite playlist.

  


It was a good day, she could feel it from the fact that there had been no new monsters for the whole week and how even lessons were easier than ever. That could also be from the fact she was studying more but she would put it on them being easier. Besides, even Alaric wasn’t giving her extra work to research for and she and Landon had finally settled upon a good friendship after their break up.

  


As she undressed, she went through her wardrobe. All her clothes were too dark, but then-

  


She could wear that, yeah. Hope smiled softly as she looked at the red skirt and black turtleneck, a note attached to it. Lizzie had bought that for her, once when the girls had gone out to start and mend their friendship. The blonde had seen how Hope had looked at it with a wistful look and when Hope had returned to her room, the outfit had been laid on the bed, the same note Hope had on her hand now attached to it.

  


_“Satan gave me a piece of actual good advice; to write you a note if I didn’t want to give this to you face to face. I saw you wanted to get this after trying it in secret (yes Hope I know you didn’t go to the bathroom). I don’t know what stopped you, but you looked very pretty with these so I decided to buy them for you. Hope you like it and as always no need to thank me for my genius mind and big heart.”_

  


As she looked in the mirror, she nodded her head confidently and decided to let it all go to hell and put it on. She was sure the teachers would make an exception for her to only wear the uniform’s jacket only for today. Hope was sure of that, knowing Alaric gave them Valentine’s day to wear whatever they wanted, as long as they could keep a single article of the uniform on.

  


After giving herself a last look in the mirror, she opened the door, nearly colliding with Rafael. The boy gave her a small smile and took something out of his jacket’s pocket. Hope’s eyes widened when she saw the chocolates with a small note.

  


“Good morning, Hope. Happy Valentine’s day,” said Rafael. Hope laughed nervously and took them. She and Raf were just friends, and she had made sure to talk about that with him. He had understood, giving her the space she needed and then just remaining good friends.

  


“I, uh, thank you, Raf, but you didn’t need to.” Rafael shook his head and coughed, standing straighter. Hope already felt like running the hell away from there.

  


“Your eyes remind me of sapphires, and your heart is a maze I would like to get lost into. Please be my Valentine today.”

  


Hope stared at him in shock, before laughing and running away, Rafael yelling to “give me a chance Hope!”. She panted as she arrived at the library and saw MG, smiling when he meets her eyes and arrives before her in a second thanks to his vampire speed.

  


“Hope, hi!”

  


“MG, thank god I saw you. You won’t believe what just happened… What is that?” Hope looks around the part of the library, only now taking in the hearts stuck on the shelves around them, all which had her picture in the middle.

  


“I am very forward with these things, and I have seen the connection between us ever since we saved Josie, so Hope, let’s be each other Valentines’s today!”

  


His blinding grin made Hope smile, but then she shook her head, backing away. She didn’t know what was wrong, already suspecting for a mind-controlling creature, but everyone else looked normal. Probably MG was pranking her, yeah now that they were good friends it was normal.

  


“MG, I hope this is a prank-”  


 

“Please accept Hope! I can treat you right!”

  


Hope stares at him for a full minute, trying to find a lie in his eyes, and when she found none she just ran again. Perhaps MG was pranking her and didn’t tell her to not ruin the prank. Probably that, she was sure.

  


She saw Penelope at the couches, walking to her friend and sitting beside her. Penelope gave her a smirk and wink and Hope felt uneasy for a moment, but Penelope always did that so it was probably the after-effects of her encounters with Rafael and MG.

  


“Morning wolfie. Decided to change it up and become the little red riding hood?” asks Penelope, closing her book and looking at her up and down. Hope rolled her eyes and punched her thigh lightly, eyes widening when Penelope grabs her hand and laces their fingers together.

  


“You look tastier than her though,” murmurs Penelope, eyes set and looking at Hope with a lusty gaze. Hope chuckles nervously, blush on her cheeks as she looks around to perhaps find Josie and let her take care of her ex-girlfriend but not so ex after these past few months.

  


“Uh, Penelope are you-” but Hope couldn’t finish her sentence when she felt a body behind hers, hands hugging her around her shoulders. Josie leans her chin on Hope’s shoulder, body leaned fully against Hope’s back.

  


“Pen is right. You look so beautiful today we can’t help ourselves,” whispers Josie. She isn’t blind, nor can she deny the fact a flirty Penelope and Josie don’t have an effect on her. But the attraction ended there, her heart stolen by another girl who she still hadn’t manage to find, the small present on her pocket weighing her down.

  


“Guys? Why are you being so weird? Pen, Josie is basically draping herself all over me!” says Hope, eyes wide and voice shaking. But Penelope laughs, hands leaning on Hope’s thighs and her thumbs caressing softly. Hope felt the warmth even through her tights.

  


“Oh, I assure you she isn’t the one wanting to do that right now,” says Penelope and Hope panics. Okay, there was something wrong and the chance of it being a new monster was really rising as a possibility in her mind.

  


“Be our Valentine Hope. I have wanted you ever since I was 13 and Penny ever since she saw you. Let us make you happy.” That’s when Hope snaps out of it, remembering sad blue eyes looking at her and her own wish to be closer to her-

  


She moves and Josie falls on top of Penelope, both of them looking at her betrayed and hurt.

  


“No, no and no! I love you guys but I will not take part in this craziness!” says Hope, raising her voice as she turns to walk away. But Penelope only exchanges a look with Josie, smirks on their faces as they let her go.

  


\-----

  


Hope lets herself relax when she reaches the gardens, sitting on a bench and opening her phone. She scrolled through her apps bored, until she felt like opening the small box sitting on her pocket.

  


The box was red, and Hope smiled when she saw the ring inside. It was silver and the emerald stone was surrounded by small diamonds. She had seen it with Josie and she had bought some things for herself while Hope… well, she bought it if she would ever gather the courage to actually confess to her own crush.

  


Her thoughts were interrupted by something being placed on her shoulders and her eyes widened when her senses catch the scent from the jacket. She raises her head and sees Lizzie, smiling at her.

  


“Deep in thoughts?” says the blonde and Hope slams the box closed, slipping it on her pocket. Lizzie looks at her with a confused look, but then a smile slips on her lips. Hope sees the sadness laced with it, but doesn’t comment.

  


“Valentine’s gift?”

  


“I guess yeah,” says Hope, taking her jacket off and putting on Lizzie’s, “people have been asking me around a lot today and I finally just found some peace.”

  


Lizzie laughs and both of them spend a minute in silence until Lizzie scratches her nose. Hope knows Lizzie, knows her too well and Lizzie knows her that well too, and she could tell the blonde was nervous.

  


“Hope, I-”

  


She can’t finish her sentence before Kaleb falls on his knees before Hope, roses on his hand. Hope groans loudly, face falling into her hands as Kaleb starts singing about his feelings for her. She turns to look at Lizzie but freezes when she doesn’t find her there.

  


Kaleb had finished his song when she is shaken out of her thoughts, looking at her with a hopeful smile. She just sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder, helping him up.

  


“Kaleb, as I told the others, no. Whatever prank this is, please stop it,” says Hope and turns to leave, leaving back a sad Kaleb who looked like a kicked puppy.

  


\-----

  


Hope walks slowly on the hallways, hands deep in Lizzie’s jacket. It was warm, and it wasn’t her size so she smiled when she saw how long the sleeves were. Lizzie probably took hers to her room and placed it there to give it to Hope later.

  


Ever since their talk on the car months ago, they had started trying to be friends again. It hadn’t been easy, years of only being cold towards each other having their effect, but then they had slowly fallen into their own pace. Both were soft with each other, but the banter never left, always present whenever they would be together.

  


And then there were the stares. Lizzie would be studying, and Hope would be walking with Penelope, and their eyes would meet and never leave each other until Hope would disappear from the view. There were the sleepovers too, or just taking so much of each other’s space it wasn’t just Hope’s and Lizzie’s but _Hope and Lizzie’s._

  


She knew Penelope noticed. Sometimes there just _wasn’t enough space_ and _Oh guess I’ll have to use your lap as a seat_ and then Penelope would laugh as Hope would roll her eyes at Lizzie and help her sit better, a _You should be honored my ass is in your lap Hope_ to close the conversation. Once, Penelope had enough and she enjoyed the blush on their cheeks after her _She would probably like it on her face._

  


She continues walking in silence, but then her eyes widen when she sees the mass of girls looking at her. Hope takes a step back, they come closer and that’s when Hope decided to run away. Screams follow her and she panics, finding her way to the roof and slamming the door closed.

  


Hope leans against the door panting, and her eyes widen when she sees the set up before her. Lizzie freezes when she meets her eyes, hands on the flowers to arrange them better. Hope walks closer, taking in the blankets placed on the ground, the pillows on the side and the small table where the food is placed at. Then there are the long vases with white and blue roses, her favorite, and the fairy lights.

  


Lizzie is still wearing her jacket, and under it, she was wearing jeans and coincidentally a black turtleneck. Her hair fell in soft waves and her eyes were settled upon Hope, panic clear in them. Hope’s heart breaks a little at the thought Lizzie has a Valentine, jealous of whoever would get this beautiful surprise.

  


“I’m so sorry I’ll leave-”

  


“Don’t,” yells Lizzie, and both girls look at each other, Hope’s hand tightening its hold on the small box. Lizzie breathes in, and takes two roses out, a white one and blue one.

  


Hope doesn’t believe it, too tired by every confession made today to her-

  


“Please don’t tell me you want me to be your Valentine,” says Hope, and she sees how Lizzie’s eyes widen. The blonde looks heartbroken, but Hope doesn’t see it, face falling on her hands.

  


“Hope, I-”

  


“Everyone has wished to be my Valentine today. And you are part of this prank too-”

  


“Hope-”

  


“And I can’t take it okay?! If this is just some prank and you too don’t mean to do this _beautiful_ thing for me then-”

  


“HOPE!” yells Lizzie, sighing when she finally manages to silence the girl. Hope sees how Lizzie bites her lip, then takes Hope’s hands in a gentle hold.

  


“White roses and blue ones are two of the most beautiful roses in my, and well your opinion too,” starts Lizzie, a small laugh being shared between them, “White roses are the easiest to find, but they always take second place to red roses. And blue roses are always hardly found so both of them fall in the good but not used much category of flowers.”

  


Lizzie breathes in, and she smiles when Hope meets her eyes, fingers caressing Lizzie’s hands.

  


“I am a girl which can be easily found, just find a girl with… issues and with a better sister than her and you got me. And you are the type of girl no one can find easy, like a…”

  


“Blue rose,” murmurs Hope, enthralled and too deep in Lizzie’s eyes and words. Lizzie nods her head and looks around, nodding to herself.

  


“These past few months, if anything, have taught me that we can be something good. I believe you, Hope, more than anyone here. And after seeing the others confess to you, I decided to as MG put it once, shoot my shot.”

  


Hope feels her breath shake, Lizzie placing the blue rose between her fingers, head leaned down to look at Hope.

  


“Roses are white and blue, I suck very much at poetry unlike with everything else I do, do you want to be my Valentine, no joke here, to let this misery end-”

  


Lizzie can’t finish her sentence when Hope raises herself on her tiptoes and kisses her, a hand on the blonde’s cheek to keep her close. Lizzie smiles against her lips, hands settling on Hope’s waist to keep her close. They break the kiss, foreheads leaning against each other’s.

  


“I will be your valentine,” whispers Hope, and Lizzie leans to give her another peck. They don’t move, only continue staring into each other’s eyes.

  


“Yeah?”

  


“Punch lips bug with return.” And then Hope’s hands are on Lizzie’s hair, body arching against hers and lips moving against soft ones, smiling from the memories the joke brings.

  


\----

  


“I can’t believe you did this all for me.”

  


Lizzie rolls her eyes, filling Hope’s cup with more wine. She had snuck in a bottle of white wine from her father’s office, and it went perfectly with her special dish, spaghetti with seafood.

  


“Don’t push it Mikaelson or your ego is gonna blow up,” replies Lizzie, drinking from her glass. Hope laughs and nods her head, a little tipsy after her third glass.

  


“Only thing which will blow up here is my heart from this whole thing.” Lizzie gives her a small peck and then changes her position after placing her glass on the small table.

  


Hope grins when she sees what Lizzie is doing, and she immediately moves between her legs, humming in satisfaction when Lizzie wraps her arms around her. Both girls look at the sky like that, the stars and moon shining bright on the dark sky.

  


Lizzie leaves soft kisses on her neck, and Hope smiles, playing with Lizzie’s hands on her lap. That silence makes her enjoy the moment, completely wrapped in Lizzie and what Lizzie had done for her. That’s when she remembers her own gift, eyes widening.

  


Lizzie groans when Hope moves, but her smile comes back when Hope just straddles her, legs meeting each other behind Lizzie’s back. The brunette digs on her pocket and the blonde’s heart speeds up when she sees the same velvet box she saw when she gave Hope her jacket. Hope’s skirt rides up to her mid thigh and Lizzie takes a blanket to put in their lap, getting a kiss as result.

  


“You called me your blue rose,” starts Hope, Lizzie freezing when Hope opens the box, “but for me you aren’t just a white rose. Yeah, I might find girls with a similar life story to yours.”

  


Lizzie’s hand is shaking as Hope takes it in hers, so the brunette raises it to her lips and kisses it softly. She is sure her heart will burst out of her chest as Hope’s fingers slide the ring in her finger. It takes three tries, the girls giggling softly, but a gentle smile is on Hope’s lips as the ring fits right only for the ring finger.

  


“But no one can be like you. You are special Liz, and I have always known that. So if I am your blue rose, can you be my precious gem?”

  


Lizzie’s eyes tear up, but she shakes them with a smile and she looks at the ring on her finger. She raises the same hand and places it on Hope’s cheek, caressing her cheek gently.

  


“I love you,” murmurs Lizzie. And she always had, from the age where she tried to befriend her in every possibility she could to when she hid her feelings by being mean to her. Now, when they finally could be true and open with each other, Lizzie was happy she could say it.

  


And Hope smiles, leaning her head against Lizzie’s, lips a breath away.

  


“I love you too Lizzie.” That’s the last thing in a while, Hope’s lips meeting Lizzie’s in a soft kiss.

  


Unknown to them, a figure looks from the half-opened door, smirking before closing it again. Josie smiles as Penelope closes the door, her eyes passing between the people before her.

  


“Good job guys. I knew we could make Lizzie make a move with my genius plan,” says Penelope.

  


MG nods his head, Kaleb laughing beside him. Meanwhile, Rafael nods his head, putting all the shirts with Hope’s face on them in a bag Penelope gave him.

  


“Anything for our friends. Now let's go and give them their own space,” says Rafael.

  


“God knows what stuff they might do there alone,” adds Kaleb and MG punches him while laughing, the three of them walking away.

  


Penelope and Josie stand there for a moment before both start to walk away. Josie, however, stops, taking Penelope’s hand and making the girl stop.

  


“Do you want to come over?” Penelope only smiles, nodding her head and following the girl.

  


Hours later, and Lizzie rested in Hope’s arms, Hope agreed that this Valentine was her favorite out of every one she had ever had before. And the girl on her arms was the only reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this and please let me know with kudos and comments or on my twitter @realjosettepark!


End file.
